Ninth Heavenly Way
The Ninth Heavenly Way is the most unique among the Heavenly Ways since there are two of them proving the Way as Imperishable at the same time. Vying for the Heavenly Way IX On the 04th February 2020, an illusory music resounded in All Heavens and Myriad Realms’ sky, announcing the retirement of the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way, Daozi. At the same time, the illusory music also signalling the start of the Vying for the Heavenly Way IX. However, the Vying for the Heavenly Way IX almost immediately as Daozi transferred all of his jurisdiction to Song Shuhang. Ascension to Heaven Due to their special nature, Song Shuhang with his Lesser Imperishable and White with the Imperishable Galaxy, Heavenly Way Rule Rejection’s strength felt very weak to both of them. But in fact, its rejection strength was powerful to anyone else except them. Heavenly Way Inspecting the All Heavens and Myriad Realms In this process, Song Shuhang and White went through the ‘one step one world’ experience. On each and every step taken, a Heavenly Way Mark (天道印记; Tiān Dào Yìnjì) belonging to Song Shuhang and White will be left on a corresponding realm in All Heavens and Myriad Realms – Even on Song Shuhang’s Tyrant Realm and agent-in-charge White’s Dream Realm. Ascending the Throne of the World (登基世界; Dēng Jī Shìjiè) After the final step falls, practitioners of All Heavens and Myriad Realms, mortals as well as ordinary life forms, Battling the Former Heavenly Ways Before the battle started, Song Shuhang took a picture of the eight Heavenly Way Marks and posted it on Moments. The picture can only be viewed by those with access, such as the Nine Serenities Rulers, Fairy Fifth Heavenly Way as well as the members of Nine Provinces (1) Group. Battle Plan White Two proposed White to fight against Heavenly Way White and Daoist Karmic Virtue. A ‘White’ is most suitable to deal with another ‘White’. Since Heavenly Way Karmic Virtue’s position of Heavenly Way was given to him by Heavenly Way White, there are latter’s data in the former’s Heavenly Way Mark. Three Eyed Young’un proposed Song Shuhang uses the Holy Eye Gold Core System to constrain Second Heavenly Way Mark. The Heavenly Way Three Eyed Mark will be left to the last, until other Heavenly Way Marks has been dealt with. Dog Egg Dad then suggested summoning the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre to deal with his Heavenly Way counterpart. As a Way Item, the sabre will not have any problem to appear in the Heavenly Way Dimension. Daozi’s wisp of consciousness suggested that Song Shuhang uses the Eye of Holy Man to suppress his own Heavenly Way Mark. Facing the eye of his own teacher, Heavenly Way Daozi Mark will not do anything rushes. After communicating with Reincarnation Seal, Reincarnation Blade proposed that Song Two to be summoned. As he has spent time in the Reincarnation Seal, Song Two can draw the Fifth Heavenly Way Mark over. Moreover, there is a chance that the Fifth Heavenly Way Mark can be drawn into helping Song Two intercepting the Fourth Heavenly Way Mark. Finally, Song Shuhang has to deal with the Heavenly Way Fat Ball Mark himself. Heavenly Emperor and Spooky Song will gather the information regarding Fat Ball’s weaknesses. Battle Doppelgänger Song Two was then summoned into the Heavenly Way Dimension. As it has experienced the Reincarnation Seal moisturizing, it was sufficient to exist in the dimension. Upon arrival, Song Two immediately greeted the Fifth Heavenly Way Mark. Both of them resonate with each other. As a Way Item, Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre was able to Investiture of the Heaven Rewards Trivia Category:Heavenly Way